


Florabella Mornings

by skyejamie14



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Love, Mild Smut, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyejamie14/pseuds/skyejamie14
Summary: Random descriptions of mornings Florence and Isa spend together. A lot of fluff and love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have posted on A03, so bare with I have never written here. I mainly write on wattpad @skyejamie13 too

It’s just turning April in London, which leaves a lot to be desired by the weather at 5:30 in the morning. Florence wakes up and immediately knows there is no chance of her getting back to sleep again. She also knows, after looking at the vintage clock on the side, that it would be cruel to wake up her sleeping girlfriend at this hour of the day. Instead she swings her long legs up out of bed, careful not to move the cover so to wake up Isa. She looks down at the little woman laid sleeping in her bed. She wished she was awake. Tiptoeing to the end of the room, Florence looks for a scrap of paper to write Isa a note to tell her where she is, just in case she wakes up. 

After finding one, and scribbling down some words she hopes Isa will be able to make out, she leaves the room and picks up her coat on the way out of the house. Her long deep blue coat keeps her body warm well but she got told she was too old to buy one with the little mittens attached to the end so she would always have gloves. 

The chill of the early morning air hits her face like a wave of stings. It has never bothered Florence and it only reminds her what its like to be able to do what she likes. Thinking back on it she can’t work out how she survived when her parents got a say in where she went and when, 16 year old Florence would have been in serious trouble yet again for taking this walk at this time. Luckily, her house is very close to the middle of London so there is always a quiet buzz of people outside no matter the hour. 

Flo wanders though the streets of the city she knows so well just thinking and looking at all the people passing in a rush because even at this time they will have been late for an early train or meet up. 

It gets to 6:30 and she is a good way from home. In an attempt to be home for before Isa wakes up she decides its time to head back. She walks swiftly makeing her way home because having no gloves there is only a certain amount pockets can do for you. 

Florence is back walking into the house by 7 and to her surprise the front door is not locked. ‘Whoops’ she thinks as she must have forgotten to lock it. She creeps back upstairs to see if she could just creep into bed. 

“Good morning, had a good walk?” Isa asks as the bedroom door starts to open slowly.

Florence lets a sad “Aww.” She pulls her top over her head and drops her trousers off. “I though i would get back before you were awake.” 

She clambers into the bed, knowing her hands are cold she cups her girlfriends face. “Florence! Your hands are freezing, god.” Isa yelps and pulls her face away making Florence put on a non serious pout. 

Not caring what her girlfriend says she straddles Isa and starts to kiss her. She bites Isa’s bottom lip and she can hear her moan slightly. 

“Am i allowed to put my cold hands on you? I need to warm them up Iz.” Florence asks with a smirk. 

“If you must.” Isa tell her before starting to kiss her again. Florence pinches Isa’s right nipple and Isa flinches at just how cold Florence’s hands are on her body.

Isa pulls away from the kiss for long enough to say “Next time, gloves.” 

She doesn’t manage anymore because Florence’s hand has moved lower and is not happily placed at the top of Isa’s thigh making her moan louder. Letting Isa make the noice she starts to bite and suck at the others neck knowing it will leave a mark. 

“Florence don’t tease, please.” 

That’s all the prompting Florence needed before a finger was slipped into Isa. One hand left still rubbing her cilt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence is worried about being clingy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short sorry. I have some longer ones planned too.

A still sleepy Florence wakes up and rolls over to face Isa, who is already awake. Florence flutters her eyes a bit to try and clear the sleep. 

“Good morning beautiful, fluttering her eyes.” She whispers to Florence as she knows that the other woman is still not awake yet. 

“Hmm good morning.” Florence manages back to her girlfriend. 

Isa puts her arms around Florence best she can and Florence moves her head to use Isa as a pillow. Isa is now a head taller than Florence which in any other way than this would be impossible. Flo puts her hand on Isa’s stomach and starts to draw little patterns around. 

“Isa?” Florence starts to question still in a tired morning voice. 

“Yes Flo” Isa waits for Florence to elaborate.

“Do you think I’m clingy when I always want to cuddle you like this?” She questions. 

Isa can’t see her girlfriend’s face look down but she knows there will be a frown there. 

“Flo of course I don’t. I love cuddling you like this. You’re like a human bear and if you didn’t always move in to cuddle me I would have to everyday. I could spend all day with you in bed.” She says seriously with a pout as Florence looks up to her. “And this way I’m taller than you.” She adds cheekly. As Florence’s head is resting just above her breast. 

Flo nibbles at her just as a response to Isa being cheeky. Isa let’s out a quiet moan and Florence takes it as a hint. 

“I’m glad about that because we can spend all day in bed then.” She concludes, all air of being a little girl gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me @cosmicfairyflorence on Tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence had a hard night of partying, can Isa really resist saying "I told you so?"

Florence manages to blink open her eyes before quickly shutting them again due to the bright sun shining straight though the open bedroom window. She just decides to give in with trying look awake and lies there with the summer breeze moving around her. Thinking how perfect it would be if only her head wasn't pounding so much and she was actually able to look at the sun rise. Oh and her girlfriend was somewhere in the bed next to her. 

Thinking as much as her aching head will allow her Florence slowly starts to remember the events of last night. Isa stayed home because she wanted to keep making the most of the June sun and work outside. Florence can remember moaning at her for not coming out, and then remember Isa telling her she would be very rough this morning. Grace said she would come out round the pubs. 

Then Florence can remember hitting the 4th pub and dancing on the table with a lovely strange woman. And then getting tequila shots from a man across the bar trying to hit on Grace. 

Florence couldn't remember anything after, well she could but she didn't want to and it all a bit hazy. Luckily, she didn't have to because Isa walked just at that moment. 

"Good morning." Isa says looking down at Florence. "How is your head?" She inquiries still looking down on Flo, who was only in pants, from the side of the bed. 

"It would be a lot better if my girlfriend was in bed with me." Florence says with a pout. 

"Well your girlfriend is going to stand here and say it's 9:00am and you have stuff to do at 11. She's also going to say drink this whole glass of water before she even considers getting BACK into bed." Isa states frowning down on Flo. 

Florence take the glass from Isa's hand and downs it all in one. "Florence Welch. No wonder you were drunk off your face last night. And now you probably feel like shit." Isa points out, having no sympathy because she did tell her. 

"But Isa I would feel less shit if you would come back to bed. You can be little spoon." Florence complains and trys to bribe Isa. 

"Well seen as you drunk the whole glass." Isa finds as an excuse to get back into bed, tempted by Florence's offer. All she's wanted to do all morning was cuddle up to Flo anyway. 

Florence shuffles to the other side of the bed to let Isa get in and then wraps all her long limbs around her. 

"I love you." She whispers into Isa ear, meaning it truthfully but also hoping for redemption. 

"I love you too. But not when you leave me all alone to go out." Florence can't even think of an excuse for this. It was not mandatory to out, she just wanted to. Now she has the answer to the 'Why not' question that played in her head yesterday. 

"Tell me, what did I do last night when I came in?" Florence asks Isa, in a little girls voice, so she knows what to apologize for. 

"Well you did manage to take Grace home, but I have no idea how because you were stumbling around when you got here. Singing David Bowie as if you were at a gig. And then you just tried to get me to dance on the table with you. I mean it's a shame you don't have any memory of that because it was good fun. And I wasn't even drunk. And then I managed to get you into bed with no trouble cause you were tired." She recounts with no annoyance. 

"You know I can remember the dancing on the table. I just wanted to know what you thought of it." 

Isa moves on to her front using her elbows to support her weight and prop her up. "Were you just pretending to be drunk to dance with me Missy?" 

"I was already drunk. I was pretending to be more drunk because you would put Bowie on for me. And you did!" Florence exclaims happily. "I wanted you to have a little fun as well." 

Isa let's her head flop forward and giggles."You are a nightmare Flo. You know that right?" 

"No I'm only a nightmare if my beautiful girlfriend won't come out with me because she's getting old." Florence teases. 

"That's it!" Isa declares as she climbs onto of Florence pinning her down at the shoulders. "I'm not old!" She shouts at Florence trying not to laugh. 

"Isa stop shouting. Just cause you got in bed does not mean my head is miraculously better." 

"Take it back then!" Isa still says while Florence is laughing underneath her. 

"Ok ok!" Florence gives up in a fit of giggles and kisses Isa to stop her from shouting. "Stop stop." She pulls away to say before Isa is kissing her again. "You aren't old. We will just class as" she stops to think of someone with a wide smile. 

"Wanting to miss one night of being crazy?" Isa suggests. 

"Ok we'll go for that one." Flo says before kissing Isa again. 

"Now is your head any better?" Isa asks while leting all her weight collapse onto of Florence, so now Florence has become a mattress. 

"I think I can live with it. But as for the 11 o'clock fitting" she starts but gets cut off before she can finish. 

"Florence if your about to tell me you are not going to go you can screw off, you went out so now you get to deal with the consequences of carrying out your plans for the day." Isa informs her like a strict mother. 

"But now I want to stay here with you all day." She adds. 

"Isabella Summers is taking a day off from being a valid excuse." Isa declares. 

"Fine I'll go." 

"But no before you've looked after me." 

"Now who's the nightmare Isabella."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @cosmicfairyflorence


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to talk to a crazy teenager then message me on Tumblr @cosmicfairyflorence xd

****

 

 

“Just stop yelling at me!” Florence yells back at Isa. 

 

“No, you are yelling at me!” Isa retorts as Florence sits down in the bed looking exasperated.

 

“Look I don’t care. Whatever, lets just forget it.” Florence manages in her tired state. 

 

“Just why do you have a problem with me kissing you on stage? Everyone knows we are a couple and we have done it before. I’m just confused that’s all.” Isa informers Florence.

 

Isa and Florence had been doing the last gig of the tour and Isa thought it appropriate to kiss Florence as they had all taken a bow at the end. Flornece wasn’t sure but it would have looked like there was something wrong if she had pulled away so she let Isa kiss her. She was just put off by the “aww” of the crowd. They were not animals to be looked at in a zoo and be “aww” ed at. Now they are in the hotel room shouting. The celebrations were being put off till tomorrowand Isa was sure they were the only ones still up, having stupid argument about one kiss. One kiss that was perfectly legal. If they had not been a together then maybe that would be different but they are so it’s normal. Or at least that’s what Isa thought. 

 

“Maybe because you had your tongue down my throat?” Florence’s voice starts to creep up in volume again. 

 

“Well who let it get there?” Isa questions further. 

 

“What else was I supposed to do? Everyone was watching us!" 

 

Isa collapses onto the bed too and puts her head on the pillow. "Lets just clear this up in the morning." Isa decides and turns over to start to sleep. "Florence, just know that I love you and I want just trying to show you that." 

 

"I love you too but I'm on camera a lot. And it's nice to have things that are just for me. And for you. Kisses are one of them, kissing like that. I don't want on camera with everything else." Florence trys to explain. Even with this they both start to sleep on the opposite side of the bed. Both feeling cold but not feeling like they could actually reach out to each other. 

 

**The next morning:**

 

Isa wakes up first and remembers last night's fight. She decides she probably should apologize for shouting, once Florence is up. Florence seems to have thought the same thing as she rolls over too. 

 

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I honestly just didn't know you wouldn't have wanted it on camera. But you explained and I get it now. Sorry." Isa says not meeting Florences eyes that were looking for Isa's. She never had been amazing at apologies. 

 

Florence just looks at her a bit taken back by the apologie that was out of the usual. 

 

"Oh and sorry for shouting. I didn't mean it." Isa continues trying to think of anything else she did wrong. She opens her mouth to speak again. But Florence decides that's enough words and kisses her instead. Isa relaxes slightly. 

 

"Isa don't stress we were both tired and we shouldn't have been shouting. Me neither. I'm sorry. But these are our moments." 

 

Isa moves closer to Florence so Flo can wrap her arms around her. They sit there with Isa laying on top of Florence and Florence kissing her. 

 

"I'm so happy we can't stay mad at each other." Florence says playing with Isa's hair twisting it around her fingers. 

 

"I love you dreamy." Isa looks up to tell Florence. 

 

"I love you too." Florence presses a kiss to Isa's lips. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa helps Flo with a break up but Flo knows she never was really in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok!... I’ve had an idea! Why am i being so dramatic. I’ll update most of my story’s ever Sunday. Thanks for reading the announcement.

*Isa's POV*

It always happens the same when there is a break up. The excuse for a boyfriend tells Flo that he never really loved her and she ends up back at mine crying. 

This time it had been bad because he did love her and everyone knew it. And she loved him. It was different this time. It looked like it might last, until the other women came back. I thought I might have lost Flo to someone else for real just because I was too scared to tell her I loved her.

She's been crying all night and I've sat with her and listened and been a comfort. We put a stupid film on and she half watched it with tears still rolling down her face. It hurts to see her like this but I've seen it so many times. If you see something a lot you can't help but be slightly more immune to it. 

It's 8 am and Flo's just fallen asleep in bed with me. Her head resting on my chest and her breaths rising and falling evenly for the first time all night. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I lay there and think about how I need to tell her how I feel. But then I also think about how I don't need to tell her how I feel because it might ruin our friendship. 

Grace walks in, she never rings the bell at my house. She knows about what happened because I texted her. She opens her mouth to speak but I stop her in a very quiet whisper. 

"Shh don't wake her I only just got her to sleep." I half mouth.

"Well that's a new record, all night awake. That was a close call Isa. You nearly lost her. Good job he was a idiot anyway. I'm glad she didn't end up staying with him. I wish she wasn't so heart broken though." 

Grace is a living saint. She is already starting to clean round the room. She seems to just be able to handle things so well. She puts it down to common sense but Flo and I think she has a secret power hidden behind it all. 

"Thank you again Grace." I whisper a bit louder to her now I'm sure Florence is asleep for sure. Grace is walking out taking cups back to the kitchen. 

"You need to tell her Isa. No more close calls. She loves you. Look at her." Grace tells me again. 

Yes she loves me. As a friend to crawl back to and to have nights that we pretend never happened with. That type of friend.

I sigh at her and looks down at Florence fast asleep. 

"Isa you know she doesn't normally look that peaceful when she sleeps. It's only when she with you. Open your eyes." Grace finishes before walking out. She's too cleaver. God damn it she's younger than us. 

Grace ends up leaving knowing that, after being awake all night, Flo will be asleep until this afternoon and i could do with sleep as well. Although she doesn’t leave before she has done a quick clean round. 

It gets to 5 o’clock and i just start waking up. Florence is still asleep in the same position as earlier. I only have to wait 15 minutes before Flo is awake. I’m glad because I promised her once i would never let her miss a good sunset. And tonight looks promising. The sun will set earlier now Septembers setting in. Ouch. 

“It’s 4 Florence. Maybe we should go out for a walk or something outside. We can even go to the roof gardens.” I offer knowing that it will help. 

We get ready and just go. Florence leaves her phone so no one can get to her. I made her dress up properly because she knows it will make her feel better but she still didn’t want to. The street is full of people is summer dresses and big cameras. Lots of them seem to be tourists down the embankment looking at all the things to do. I know Florence has been down here 1000 times at least with me plus all the other times by herself. She picks up my hand and smiles at me. 

“Thank you for always being there to look after me. I’m sorry i get in such a mess.” She stops to tell me. Now holding both my hands in the middle of the path. 

I do what I always do, i smile and say “It’s ok Flo, I’ll be here forever.” 

We keep walking hand in hand. Both thinking about completely different things. We walk up the oh so familiar steps to the gardens on top of the roofs. We decide to lay down together where we can see the view over London. Both of us have a lot of love for London and we both know it. It’s been a long walk to get here. 

Florence lays down and signals for me to come and lay with her. She wraps her arm around me, not knowing this means something completely different for me. And then we just sit for a bit talking in the city in the end of summer. Always so beautiful. 

I swallow my fear and break our silence. “Florence you know i love you, right?”

“I love you too.” She responds now making it any easier for me. 

“No i really love you.” I cant think of anything else to say so I hope she picks up on it. 

“I know. And I really love you too. I just never know how to say it.” She confesses. 

I move onto my elbows to look at. “But but you” she stops me mid sentence with a kiss and then smiles at me again. This time i kiss her knowing its allowed now. 

“So does that mean I’m allowed to kiss you everyday?” I ask now smiling for the first time today. 

“Yes yes.” She kisses me again and ends up laughing before laying down again. 

“Florence do you want to be in another relationship just after last night?” I don’t want to ruin it all but i know she needs looking after. 

“Even though it hurts I’ve loved you for so long. It hurt more because i was with him not you.” 

“You could have told me!” I complain. “I didn't tell you because i thought that you would never feel the same.” 

“Why do you think I always wanted to sleep in your bed and cuddle you.” She points out. I never thought about it like that. 

“You always used to pretend like our nights never mattered and you wanted to forget it.” I want to know why if she loved me. 

“Because i didn’t want you to feel like you were tied to me. Because, Is, you were in relationships then as well.” 

“We wasted so much time Florence.” I tell her. 

“Why am i all of a sudden Florence?” 

“I don’t know.” I answer honestly before kissing her again. 

“What do you want to do now?” Florence asks. 

“We can lay here for longer. We have time now Flo. We don’t need to do anything.” 

We have time...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa can’t do another tour this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter of a few. Maybe i will continue them in a later chapter and if so i will let know.

 

**Isa’s POV**

We have three weeks left before the tour. Only three days until we have sometime off to relax before we have to hit the road. Another year or more of sleeping next to Florence, another year of wanting to kiss her every time she rolls over. Ok stop Isa, you are not helping yourself.

Florence wakes up and rolls to face me, the sun hitting her freckles and smile. “We have a day to our selfs today you know. We could go do something.” She suggests having already woken up fully.

“Yeah.” I say vaguely.

“Or we could stay inside and watch movies all day. Whatever you want.” Her being so sweet makes this even harder.

“Florence, i erm” i start to stutter and then pull myself together. “Florence I’m thinking of quitting the band. Before we tour together.” I look anywhere but her face. I’m pretty sure she’s not going to be happy.

  
“What Isa? That’s not funny come on. Its not even April.” She looks really worried. Like she’s just been told someone was about to die, immediately.

“Florence I’m being serious.” Is all i can manage to say. Tears starting in my eyes.

I can’t manage another tour of seeing her laugh and dance and have fun not being able to be with her. Especially when we go out and we end up in a wild fit of kissing and sex. She wakes up the same as ever because its become normal.

“What Isa why?” She chokes out tears streaming down her face already. I can’t say anything. She looks shocked and scared really. “Isa why?” She raises her voice and demands.

“Because Flo.” I stop i can’t say any other words. I don’t have any other reason apart from what i can’t tell her.

“Because what Isa? You are just quitting like that. After everything we’ve done together. Isa we can get another pianist, but we can’t get another Isa. And i can’t go on tour without you. I wouldn’t be able to do it.” She started fairly hysterical and has edged off towards the end. “Why?” She demands again.

“Because Florence, I love you. And seeing you everyday, not being able to kiss you and tell you i love you hurts. It bloody hurts alright? And every tour we wake up next to each other and its torture. You bring me close to you on stage and in clubs but i never get to stay.” Tears are going down my cheeks too. I have realised i have raised my voice to her level.

“Isa i, i.” She stops and looks at me. Both of us with wet eyes and smeared cheeks.

She props herself up so she is facing me straight. And kisses me. She puts her forehead on mine so our noses are touching. “I know it hurts Isa because i love you too. And it hurts so much.”

“But Florence you didn’t tell me.” I say crying still.

“Because i didn’t want you to feel obligated to anything. I didn't want you to feel attached. And if i said something and you didn’t feel the same, our friendship would have been very different.”

I kiss her more passionately this time. She reluctantly stops to talk to me. "So are you still quitting the band?"

"No no no." I laugh at her and roll onto her. “I just couldn’t deal with us like this for a whole another tour.” I’m sat on her stomach playing with her hair. “I love you.” I tell her again because its only ever something i could say in my head.

She kisses me knowing that all the kisses before were real to both of us. I stay sat on top of her tickling her, anything to make her laugh even if she hasn’t bothered to wipe her cheeks.

We hear the door click, both of us forgot that Mairead will just walk in if we are late; or shouting, thats happened a few times. I move to get off Flo but its too late anyway. She coughs as neither of us have actually looked at us yet.

“Erm i hate to intrude on er this.” She moves her hands. I don’t think she knows what to call it because neither of us are completely naked. But then again, you know, we don’t have tops or shorts on. “But you were shouting and are late. Isa said she was leaving the band?” She looks confused with her raised brow and perplexed face.

“No, no I’m not don’t worry. I thought we had the day to our selfs though.” I tell her, i can feel Florence giggling slightly at how no one is explaining/ moving.

“Er yeah, yeah you do but we agreed we would all have breakfast together.” She reminds us still so confused and unsure. Florence just starts laughing uncontrollably. I do too and i nearly fall off the bed cause of it.

“Mairead we weren’t having sex.” Florence laughs. “I was just tell Isa i love her. Don’t look so confused.”

“And there was me thinking that at long last I’d walked in on something. There is always that risk when i come in to you two. I’m safe with everyone else.” She stands there and chuckles at us both.

“You were safe that time you went to get Tom and he was in bed with that fit bar tender.” I laugh at the memory.

“Oh yeah well thats an exception for sure. Anyway are you two coming to have breakfast or shall we start?”

Florence looks at me and i nod. “We'll come just give us 5 minutes to get dressed.”

Mairead leaves and Flo and i are left laughing. She pulls me into her and kisses me again. She moves her tongue alone my bottom lip and then into my mouth.

“Flo, Flo we can’t leave them waiting.” I breath.

“Fine.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa needs some help with a spider problem.

 

 

_This is so short sorry. But its a little bit cute that Flo saves Isa for once in Florabella._  

 

 

Florence wakes up to Isa screaming. At first she thinks she’s screaming a high note to something random that she has already put the vinyl on for. I look at the clock and it’s only 8 o’clock. "Can’t she just come back to bed so i can kiss her already?" Is the first thought in Florence's head. 

 

“Florence! Florence! Help. Spider spider!” She shouts running thought the open door naked. 

 

“Oh Isa are you naked? Why are you naked?” I say now fully awake and laughing at her tiny little body. 

 

“I was getting dressed and then i saw a massive spider!” She exclaims still panicked. 

 

I get up and throw a robe on. “Come on miss scared but beautiful, lead me to the spider.” I say easily picking her up. 

 

“No no! Florence don’t you dare carry me back in there it’s still there.” She says with her crippling fear of spiders. 

 

“Its fine I’ve got you.” I tell her. 

 

I put her on my hip like a toddler and drain a cup of water to put over the spider. I walk to the dressing room with Isa kissing and biting my neck. It’s distracting from everything but I’m not complaining. I have a long day off fashion decisions to make, it involves being inside. 

 

I arrive and I can see the spider in the middle of the floor. It looks quite happy. I place Isa on the dressing room desk and bend down to place a glass over the spider. Knowing that its safe to walk on the spider free floor Isa comes and bites my ear from behind. I stand up and lift her back onto the surface kissing her on properly for the first time today. She bites my lip as my fingers trace there way down her collar bone and onto her breasts. 

 

“Florence i love you but you have to go.” She says being responsible before i twist her nipple making her moan. 

 

“Sure about that?” I ask licking her ear. 

 

“No, bed Flo.” She breaths. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence is finding good music and Isa can't help but love it.

Isa's POV

I know I've been awake before now. I remember Florence moving her arms off me to get up. Now I'm walking up for the second time today. I can hear my single record playing loud from downstairs. 99 red balloons. I can also hear Florence's voice singing along. This is something I have never seen before, it's a weird first choice for Florence. The year she was born, not quite her era even with her love of 80's. 

I walk past the new stack of books at the bottom of the stairs. I notice they are the ones from the unit in the kitchen. I then find Florence in the kitchen dancing with a wooden spoon in her hand. She has the record on repeat and it's just stared again. 

"Isa Isa come here!" She spins me around to the first intro. "I have just discovered my love for this song it's amazing. Why didn't you tell me before?" She exclaimes as if she had been drinking. Which is not true. She just gets excited about these things at 32. 

"I did but you didn't listen." I laugh at her. 

"This is what we've watited for. This is it boys this is war. The president is on the line." She sings. 

"As 99 red balloons go by." I sing back before it reaches another intro. "What are you making?" I ask as she has a bowl full of batter I hope is pancakes. 

"Pancakes for my Isa." She smiles at me like a kid. 

I can't help but kiss her because she's grown up so much over the last 5 years but she still comes across as such a innocent kid. Innocent I know her not to be. 

"Sounds perfect. We need to sort this house out. We are nearly done right?" I ask as we have been re organising the house so it's in a state I can live in as well since I moved in. 

"Yup. I've moved the main record player in here because we use it more in here. And I swapped the books for the records too. The books can go in the living room where the records were. I like it Isa. It's less cluttered but still a notebook." She looks around and smiles because her first house is what she has put a lot of work into. 

"I like it too." I state making her smile with relief. I wasn't too happy to sell my last place and move in. Not because I didn't want to move in with Florence but I have been though so much in that old house. I kept the shiloft at least. I don't think we will ever be able to be rid of that place. 

I can see outside where Florence must have already been reading or meditating or whatever she does. I don't quite understand it but if she's happy who cares. 

"Who's having first?" Flo questions putting the butter into the pan ready to cook on. 

"You can and I'll cook it. Sit down and please change the record." I take out a spatula and pour the batter out before she has a change to argue. 

She puts on Ben Howards "Every Kingdom". Even though hip hop is my thing I love the music like this and so does Florence. We have both agreed that Bon Iver and Ben Howard must collaborate. 

"Isa I have had a genius idea." She jumps up and puts the oven on. "We can both cook them and then put them in the oven to keep them warm and eat at the same time." I laugh at her because it's ingeniously simple. 

We do this and end up sat her draped over me feeding each other. If you had asked me 7 years ago wether I would have been doing this. The answer would be a straight no. I place the dirty plate on the floor and feel Flo neasle her head between my neck and shoulder. I sigh and look at her. Long and beautiful. I start to sing, Florence has a thing for when I sing. I'm not amazing but I can sing. She kisses me again and again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The floor is the best place to sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one because I'm working at a longer couple.

Flo's POV 

I wake up after the bus goes over a speed bump, I must have been in light sleep already. The recent tour got a new bus with bigger beds so there is enough room for two people to lay if you squeeze in. Still I don't think it's really enough space to sleep together. Anyway this is of no importance because apparently I decided to sleep on the floor. I'm covered in my covers, laying on half of it and the rest if covering me. The small gap between the bunks on each side leaves a nice gap to sleep in. Isa is laid cuddled up next to me in the covers too. She is so warm and looks so peaceful I don't dare move.

I remember last night with a smile, I started on the floor for a laugh. Someone needed to turn the light off. 

"Flo you get up and switch the light because you are closest and on the floor so you don't have to climb out of a bed." I remember Rob telling me. 

"Er no some else do it. I'm happy here." I responded being stubborn. 

"Oh god I'll go. Just because Florence has decided to be silly." Isa stuck her tongue out at me and started to try and tred over my body. 

She got to the light switch but in the darkness she fell on my. My leg must have a bruise on because she hit it quite hard before falling on me. I remember her placing her finger on my lip and whispering "I'm staying down here. Don't tell them now. They'll only fuss." And that was that she made herself comfortable pressing soft kisses down my neck.

Non of the band know about Isa and I because it would cause chaos and we are happy as we are for now. I wraped my arms around her and kissed her back. She moved the fabric of my breasts just so she can rest her head on my bare skin. 

"Isa I swear if anyone wakes up before us we are dead." 

"No we're just caught." She spoke into me. "Anyway half of them are in a doze and Tom fell asleep ages ago." 

She moved her head up to look at me though the darkness and I managed to find her lips. And we must have fallen asleep because now we're both here. Part of me wants Isa to get up into her own bed before anyone else but the other just doesn't care what happens as long as she's happy. 

I know she's woken up when her lips start to move against my chest. I stroke her hair and leave her be. I know it's and I know she won't get up just because she's woken up. I'm drifting back off to sleep when I hear Robs voice. And then I manage to remember I have a hella lot of cleavage showing, and Isa’s head buried there with the duvet. I know Rob’s seen how close Isa and I are but this is really pushing it. 

“I didn’t know that was the purpose of Isa sleeping on the flour.” Rob says what seems seriously, which is a first for this matter. 

“I don’t know what you think went on but it wasn’t the purpose.” I return in the same serious manner, with Rob still now having a clue Isa is actually awake. 

“Florence I can see that you love her. She loves you. And this is coming from a male friend, if I can see it then it’s definitely there. Just get with her already.” 

“I Rob I. It’s good as it is.” I say back unsure what to tell him, Isa being now help pretending to be asleep while her hot breath presses into me. 

“Seriously Florence. Come on. Wimp.” He adds. 

“I’m not a wimp thanks Rob.” I leave it there and let my head sink deep into my pillow.

“You so are. No one in the band would be surprised or bothered. All the fans would be happy. Grace would be so supportive. Get on with it already.” Rob keeps grilling me his tone not all that pleasant. 

“She’s my girlfriend already, leave her alone.” Isa picks her head up to speak to Rob in her morning voice. 

He smiles. “Well done, it only took you 5 years to notice.” Isa kisses me. “Just don’t let me walk into you making out because that would just be slightly weird.” Which makes all three of us laugh. 

"You know it's only 6 am. We should probably all sleep again before tonight." I tell them. 

Rob mutters a yes and closers his curtain again. Isa looks up to me and I let my thumb run the length of her face. Her eyes look so innocent without her make-up. I pull her towards my chest and inhale her scent. She lets me do this for a minute and then re adjusts so that she's layed down with her shoulder next to mine and her head on my chest. 

"Don't ever leave the band Isa. I couldn't do this without you. I wouldn't even be able to sleep." She moves into me more to comfort me. 

"Don't ever think I don't love you." She whispers. "Don't ever think I'll leave what we've made."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence sorts things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the posting schedule is up in the air for this. But I read though my emails and it tells me when you guys leave kudos. And there were a lot, thank you so much I'm going to try and get motivated to write while I after stay inside over winter (only inside cause it's cold and dark). 
> 
> Long note but also I had a great time writing in Meg, I like original characters.

 

  


 

Isa's POV 

 

I knock on Florence's dressing room door and don't even wait for her to say come in. She's walking around finding the clothes she wants to wear. She must have taken some off because she's in pants and a bra, the room is a mess of clothes. 

 

"Hi, I need some help with what to actually wear." She looks at me smiling at the mess she's made. 

 

The rooms is big enough and with sofas and the normal dressing room desk. The bulbs around the mirror seem to be mandatory in dressing rooms but they get really hot and tend heat up the room so much. There is a clothes rail that has some things hung on them, some half off hangers but it's a start for Flo's standered. And then there's Flo, now stood in the middle of the room looking at me with her shining eyes. 

 

"Come here." I simply tell her and she walks up to me inquisitive to know. She comes back towards me and I walk behind her confusing her even more. She's cuter when she's confused. 

 

I lace my hands down her collarbone and round the edges of her breasts. "You can go out like this for me." I tell her helpfully. 

 

"Hmm I'm sure lots of 50 year old men would appreciate it. I need to go and get a shower it would be helpful if you like, maybe, found something I could wear." She looks at me with her puppy dog eyes. 

 

"I'll look for you." I pull her in so I can feel her back pressed against me. 

 

She leads her head back and I can only think about how much I love her. I know she's thinking the same. Never that either of us would tell the other I suppose we just do with knowing in our heads. I kiss her head and realise her from my grip to let her get a shower. 

 

I look around the room and think about how we get to be here on tour. It's not easy but it's what we've always wanted. Even with these thoughts I get board and decide Flo might need company. 

 

"Isabella Summers. Why the hell are you in the shower with me now?" She laughs. 

 

"Because I didn't want you to be lonely so I've come to help."

 

I take the bottle or shampoo and start to wash her hair for her. "Isa" she starts unsure, I respond with a umm. "What are we going to do about us?" I realise how serious she is just before she spins round and her soap filled hair flicks me in the eye. 

 

"Well we are definitely not going to flick Isa in the eye with shampoo hair to start with." I try and joke until she gives me her eyes that are filled with worry. 

 

I just look into her eyes and sigh. There's nothing else to be said. "Flo just do anything apart from looking as if the world depends on my next words." I stop and she doesn't change her face. "Please." 

 

She just cocks head at me making me giggle. She keeps her child like glaring face making me realise how big and scary this will be in her head. Every possible situation she will be imagining in her head. I want to tell her I love her and that life will be ok and we can be together. But it's not the truth and it will be hard. 

 

Instead all I can do is hug her and hold her as tightly as possible. I can feel her skin on mine and her hot tears on my shoulder. I can feel tears going down my cheeks too. I pull my fingers though her hair that still is full of product. 

 

"We have a day away from the buss. Let's make the most of it." 

 

"Isa I want to be with you." She chokes. 

 

"Flo I know. I know and I want to be with you too but life as we've made would be messed up you know." I remind her cursing in my head that I have to be the one to say this. 

 

"If only we were 18 and then we could be together. We wouldn't have made sure that it would be weird if we dated back then as well." 

 

"Florence I know. But we didn't and feelings seem to be made to be dug in the grond." My finger traces my cheek and wipes a year away. 

 

I finish washing her hair in silence in a quiet understanding. We get out of the shower, keeping contact as much as possible. And Florence finds something to wear. 

 

"Florence it is the morning. Why did you choose to get dressed at venue? We have a hotel room." 

 

"Because erm I wanted to come here I suppose. I don't really know." She laughs and  shrugs. 

 

How cute can one human be? Because Florence freaking Welch is pushing it. She dresses in front of me, way past caring. With all determination she tells me that we have no choice but to go book store shopping. As if I would ever complain. She takes me hand and leads me out taking any opportunity to touch me. 

 

At the end or a long morning shopping we find a cafe to sit and drink. She trys to take my hand again over the table but I can't let her. It hurts both of us too much. 

 

"Florence I can't do this with you. Every time we touch I just want to kiss you. I can't keep doing this. And you know we can't do it any other way." I tell her looking into my tea.

 

"I've been thinking. What says we can't do this? What says we can't actually love each other and admit it?" She says shocking me because she can be pessimistic, especially about these things. 

 

I look at her. "Because we can't. And it's too painful to let you bring us together and then me not be allowed to kiss you or go any further." 

 

"Kiss me then. The only thing stopping us our own fears." She says again making me worry that she's still Florence. 

 

I look at her and bite my lip in thought. Before I get a change to pay attention to the world Florence's lips are on mine for one of the very few times sober. She pulls away to make sure that I'm ok. She smirks at me. 

 

"Don't you get proud of being brave for once." I prod her. 

 

"I'll make it twise then, Isa will you be my girlfriend?" 

 

"Florence... That's not a good idea you know what will happen." She looks at me and I know we've been being stupid really. "Yes." I tell her before kissing her again. 

 

We finish and I take her hand to pull her out. We get back to venue actually happy with each other. I wait until we get inside venue to kiss her. She looks me dead in the eyes and I can't help but push her to the wall to make sure she doesn't try and go to soundcheck without letting me do this. Her hands reach my hair before we both hear the movement of feet. I look to see it's Meg, she's only 18 and the youngest roddie. She gets in so well in a team of men in there 30's. There's the 7 other women in stage set up team. They are all so close but Meg always gets frustrated about the fact they seem to think that she needs looking after. They love her but she's too independent to be treated as young as she is. She has years beyond her. Florence and I hang out with her a lot and she's amazing. That's the only way to describe her. Also she manages to find us wine and whiskey somehow. She's not even legal in the states. I can see her smirk because with Meg is one of the few places Flo and I can constantly flirt. She coughs even though we know she's there. 

 

"Shhh Meg." Flo smiles at her not bothered about her walking in on us making out. 

 

"I would never." Meg promises and carries on walking with her arms full of wires she's setting up. 

 

"I bloody love her." Flo tells me. 

 

And we get a shout of "I can't still hear you." From Meg who is laughing. "Oh and everyone is getting mad waiting for you." She keeps laughing before Flo and I go running after her half way down the corridor. 

 

We have been late so many times the roddies are threating us about it. It's actually funny but not when everyone is mad. Meg is just the line that fixes us to the extended team. 

 

"Meg are we meeting tonight on the roof?" I ask because our nights are together have been a favourite of this tour. 

 

"Of course. It's been long enough and we can get on this roof." She laughs. Always with the smile and love. 

 

"What have you two been doing?" John scolds us as always. I side glance Flo and smile. 

 

"Nothing much. Just not this." I answer walking to my piano. 

 

"Always with the freaking attitude." John rolls his eyes at me having most of the band trying to hide giggles. 

 

"Oh shhh let's get this going we have more to do today." I slip up. 

 

"Oh I bet you do." Tom scoffs looking to Rob for support. 

 

"Yeah you look like you two have things to do tonight too. Better find a bed and quick." Flo flips them both off making everyone laugh and shutting the boys up.

 

We do the show and run straight to get dressed into clothes that will be easy to climb up to the roof in. When I say roof we have to climb because it's not actually a roof area it's the actual roof. We climb up and sit on the slope and wait for Meg. I think she has to wriggle out off clearing the stage. 

 

I settle against Florence my head resting in the crook of her neck. It's nothing new but it's diffierent this time. I turn my head to place random kisses on Florence's neck. 

 

"Hey you two." We hear Megs voice just before we see the flick of a cigarette lighter. She doesn't smoke but she likes to flick lighters in the dark. I give it to her that it's like a star in your pocket but to her it reminds her of the friends at college that she used to sit around a drum fire with, they all used to smoke. Even as mature as she is the little light reminds her of that little family. The only light the three of us have is that and the city around us. Every light people need around us. 

 

"Am I allowed to ask why today you've decided kissing is allowed?" She questions wrapping a blanket around her and laying back to look at the sky. 

 

"Because it's been stupidity prohibited till now." I say. 

 

She turns her head rather suddenly to us and I can see her glinting eyes. "You don't mean to say?" She asks with what we've nicknamed a country accent as it seems so posh. 

 

"Yeah we realised how stupid we've been. Yup." I laugh slightly. 

 

"Even my dumbest friends aren't that dumb. They wouldn't spend 8 years like that." She's says cheekly. 

 

"That's because they're too dumb to know how this could end out." Flo says joining back in after her moment with the sky. She's like that, she can get lost up there.

 

"Anyway they probably aren't that stupid because they're all cleaver country kids." I quip that she happens to have been what Flo and I used to call a posh kid. She really isn't though. Her parents are. 

 

We spend ten minutes in silence just taking a few of the breathers on tour that we can have. 

 

"Meg why are you crying?" I hear Flo ask. Meg seems to have silver streaks going down her face. 

 

She quickly flicks the lighter off. "What? No I'm not." She looks away. 

 

"The questions been asked, now time to answer." Flo prompts. 

 

"I've lost my parents. And now I don't know what to do. We don't get on anymore. It's hard to be civil. Like I'm 18 how am I going to cope. I'm taking this as a gap year. And then I'm at uni. But I don't have anyone to go back to in the holidays like everyone else." She says worrying. Her parents refuse to accept the fact she's gay and it's caused a lot of fighting. She could go home but it would be too hard for everyone. 

 

"You can come to us in the holidays." Florence tells her. 

 

"Of course. And even though we're not the best at the whole uni thing I'm sure we could try help." This makes her giggle slightly because she knows that Flo and I were supposed to go to uni. Or at least we were told that we should. 

 

"Thank you guys so much. I just feel like we've all let each other down. I had such an amazing childhood with them." 

 

Florence moves off my knee and over to Meg wrapping her in a hug. "I know. But one day that relationship will fix. You have a sister, they always fix things. And you're parents will miss you and you'll miss them. Nothing is the end of the world." 

 

"I love you two. And I've really loved touring. I definitely want to do stage and sound management if I get to tour like this." 

 

We all climb down from the roof after midnight and Florence carries me to our room, us both smiling and laughing. She places me on the bed and curls up next to me. And we kiss, at least for a bit until both of us fall asleep happy. 

 

 


End file.
